


01:27 AM

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lu Han misses Minseok.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	01:27 AM

01:17 AM.  
  
He falls, landing on his bed, his socks still on. He doesn't even bother taking them off, instantly grabbing his phone from the bedside table.  
  
No messages, no calls. He stops. Stares.  
  
01:18 AM.  
  
He misses Minseok so much he thinks he'll break.  
  
01:19 AM.  
  
"Hi," he writes, erases, types again. "I miss you," he types a dozen times, a dozen ways before stopping.  
  
01:22 AM.  
  
"Hey," he finally sends. He waits, waits, waits.  
  
01:22 AM.  
  
"Hey," Minseok replies, "Why are you still up?"  
  
01:22 AM.  
  
"I miss you," Luhan types, deletes. "Just arrived. Filming."  
  
01:23 AM.  
  
"Oh. You should go sleep."  
  
01:23 AM.  
  
"I will. Did I wake you up?"  
  
01:23 AM.  
  
His phone rings. Minseok. He stares at it, not really comprehending. He just answers the call instinctively—not fully comprehending, really.  
  
"You can't sleep?"  
  
Luhan almost, almost, almost breaks down.  
  
"I miss you," he wants to say, "I miss you so much. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you."  
  
Instead, he sighs and answers, "I've been, well, having a hard time sleeping these days."  
  
Minseok takes a while to answer. "Yeah, me too."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I miss you," Minseok says, a bit too fast, skipping breaths and filling the silence with so much pain which comes with these three words. Luhan almost cries. "Well, you should go to sleep. You're busy with that movie, right?"  
  
There is that faintest hint of pain in Minseok's voice and Luhan's voice trembles when he says, "Yeah. Yeah, goodnight. Thanks for talking to me. It always helps."  
  
Minseok gives a tiny laugh. "I know. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
A few seconds.  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight, Luhan."  
  
01:27 AM.  
  
He hangs up, looks up at the ceiling, breathes.  
  
Maybe tomorrow he'll get used to this, or at least maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.  


  
  
  
  
  


"I'm leaving."  
  
Furrowed eyebrows. A frown.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm leaving the group."  
  
Pause.  
  
Pain.  
  
"We can make it work. China, Korea. It doesn't matter."  
  
Pain.  
  
He cries then.  
  
Silence.  
  
Hesitation.

An answer.  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i posted in lj back in 2014/2015 lol
> 
> * and this was even before nct 127! so lol


End file.
